gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Force Heroes Globex Returns
Developer : Technology Games.Inc and Sky 9 Games Consoles :IOS,PC,PS4,Xbox One Genre :Action,Third Person Shooter Release date :9 October 2020 Tagline :"Globex Returns,Heroes Returns." Strike Force Heroes Globex Returns or SFHGR ''is a sequel to the 2016 version of Strike Force Heroes.It has nearly the same gameplay as SFH 2016 but with more features. Synopsis After the defeat of Globex in 2016,an unknown Globex high ranking soldier rebuilds GlobeX again and now with another insidious plan to dominate and enslave those who are lower than them.With this,the Heroes Return,with some new old help.... Gameplay Same like the 2016 version but each character has its own abilities that can be upgraded that benefits them in the field.Classes now don't exist.So who's the sniper or heavy?A Heavy can be a Sniper.....Also unlike the 2016 and 1 & 2 version,it borrows SFH :Extraction's abilities and invincible powerup and also different types of enemies so you don't just encounter a Globex bringing a 9mm only.You'll expect full resistance of them. Battle Modes There are several battle modes in SFHGR. Fire Fight The most common mode in the game.Just kill every enemy to advance to the next battle Escape Borrowed from Extraction.You must escape certain places or conditions such as collapsing buildings or from a Helicopter or large wave of enemies. Run and Gun A combination of Fire Fight and Escape,kill as much as enemy as you can while escaping them. Characters Returning Alpha Team (SFH 1) *Toad *Riggs *Bull *Shadow Beta Team (SFH 2) *Nathan *West *Jyn *Dex *Tower Charlie Team (SFH 2016) *Jake *Brock *Eddy *Peter *Daniel *Jason New Team Delta Team (SFH :Extraction IOS) There are many characters from the IOS version of SFH.A total of ''16 members. *Rookie *Dutchess *Ninja *Pierre *Gulag *Calamity *Mayday *Cate *Singe *Prey *Fatale *Gekko *Convict *Anvil* *Juice** *Maicoo *Anvil is said to be a Raze Soldier from the Frachise ''Raze ''but there is no character in Raze named Anvil.Probably original **Juice is actually a short name of Juice-Tin,Justin Goncalves' nickname.And Justin is one of the Creator of SFH and some other games they made. Weapons All the weapons both from SFH 1 & 2,Extraction and 2016 will be added. Maps *SFH Base *Convoy *Mansion *Favela *City Rooftops *Abandoned Base *Globex Factory *Mech Bay *Construction site *Laboratory Globex Enemies *Henchman *Soldier *Thug *Jetpack Flyers *Rocketmen *Shielder *Grenaders *Landminer *GlobeX Helicopter *Laser Trooper *Elite Gunmen *Marksmen *Infiltrator *Destroyer Tank *Field Medic *Flanker Multiplayer Like ordinary Multiplayer it features classic modes such as ''TDM,FFA,CTF,Domination.You can choose what faction you are :GlobeX or Heroes.If you choose Heroes you can play as the Heroes from above listed and if you choose GlobeX you can play as all of the enemies listed above.All Players ''can equip all weapons 2 each and melee does not have a slot so it can be the primary or secondary. Trivia *Although this is a sequel to the first TGI's SFH,the title doesn't really match *To make a second cooperation for TGI is pretty hard since they don't have TGI Ottawa.Luckily Sky 9 still accepts the cooperation by coming to the Washington Branch. Category:TGI Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:PS4 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Third Person Shooters Category:2020 video games